<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Varsity Jackets and Blue Jumpers by addicted_2_fandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277454">Red Varsity Jackets and Blue Jumpers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms'>addicted_2_fandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, that's it tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi I’m Patton.” </p><p>“Hello Patton, my name is Logan. How do you do?”</p><p>“Hey Patton, I’m Virgil. This is my friend Logan.”</p><p>“Yes, friend.” </p><p>“You don’t have a problem with it, do you?” </p><p>“Of course not, silly.” </p><p>“Yo, Ro. Enough gay panic, you’re scaring the dude.”</p><p>“H-hey I’m, Roman. Your giggle is cute… Uh- I-I mean. I saw you sleeping over there, uh- not in a, not in a, creepy way. Damn it. Um, hi. I already said that. Ugh.”</p><p>“Hi Roman. I think your laugh is cute also.”</p><p>“Do you uh, wanna sit? Up to you of course.” </p><p>“Ok, sure.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Red Meets Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He always liked that time of night. When the sky was a purple with pink and yellow at its borders if you checked over the houses. The clouds an off-white and the darkness seemed to be sweeping the sky like a curtain closing on a Broadway show. Hugging his grey jumper closer to his chest, he pulled open the door of a little cafe that had little hanging bells, and smiled at the little jingle that they made. Ordering a hot chocolate and a slice of cake he sat at a small table in the corner watching as the streetlights come on and tracking the bats as they flew past. </p><p>Dozing off, he woke with a start as the door opened, the bells ringing loudly. Checking his phone, he was startled to see he’d been asleep for a few hours. God he must have been more tired than he thought. Smiling sheepishly at the cashier, who offers an amused smile in return, he orders another hot chocolate and sits back in his seat, surveying the place before landing on a group at a table. At the table sat a muscular man, aged around what he guessed 17, in a red varsity jacket. A shorter, lankier man, the same age, wearing all black with a purple patchwork jacket that he was pulling closer to him. Next to purple jacket sat another guy with his arm protectively around his waist, wearing a pair of glasses and a blue tie.</p><p>They were all quite handsome although he couldn’t get his eye off Mr Varsity Jacket, and were laughing loudly at something and (the boyfriends?) watching as Red Jacket talked animatedly about something. Curling up in his chair again, although this time he was certain he wouldn’t fall asleep again. He did. Feeling his pocket buzz, he shuffled and pulled out his phone again seeing a text from his mum. ‘Your father and I are going out to see the neighbourhood, we should be back by 10. Love you lots, call if you need anything. You can eat out tonight, our treat!’</p><p>Pocketing his phone, he’s ready to leave when he sees the handsome guys looking at him from the corner of his eye. Deciding they look like highschoolers, he walks over to them thinking new friends might be nice. He approached the table and the boy in the purple jacket was snickering as the nerd scolded him fondly and Mr Varsity was redder than his jacket. </p><p>“Hi I’m Patton.” He cheerily introduces himself to the boys at the table. </p><p>“Hello Patton, my name is Logan. How do you do?”</p><p>“Hey Patton, I’m Virgil. This is my friend Logan.”</p><p>Red Jacket and Logan snickered. </p><p>“Yes friend.” Mr Varsity Jacket said.</p><p>“You don’t have a problem with it, do you?” Logan asked carefully.</p><p>“Of course not, silly.” Pat giggled.</p><p>Patton then stared at Mr Varsity expectantly. Virgil snapped in Red’s face a few times.</p><p>“Yo, Ro. Enough gay panic, you’re scaring the dude.”</p><p>Patton and Red blushed, both’s cheeks seeming to want to outdo each other on the scale of redness. </p><p>“H-hey I’m, Roman. Your giggle is cute… Uh- I-I mean. I saw you sleeping over there, uh- not in a, not in a, creepy way. Damn it. Um, hi. I already said that. Ugh.” He managed to stammer out.</p><p>Patton once again giggled. “Hi Roman. I think your laugh is cute also.”</p><p>“Do you uh, wanna sit? Up to you of course.” Roman stuttered out quickly.</p><p>“Ok, sure.”</p><p>Virgil cleared his throat, “Hi guys, we’re still here.”</p><p>“Oh right.” Roman blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.</p><p>“How old are you, Patton. If you don’t mind me asking?” Logan inquired.</p><p>Patton giggled at the formality of his tone. “16 going on 17 this year. I’m a senior in highschool. How about y’all?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m 16 going on 17, Virge is 17 going on 18 and so is Roman.”</p><p>“I’ll take it you’re all still in school?”</p><p>“Yes we are.”</p><p>“We go to Sanders Public down the road, we’re all seniors.” Virgil interrupted.</p><p>“Really? I’m starting there soon, I just moved here.” Patton was practically bursting with joy.</p><p>“How come?” Roman asked.</p><p>“Mum got a new job offer. Not that I mind, it’s beautiful here.” Patton smiles at the mention of his family.</p><p>“Really, this boring old town?” Virgil laughed disbelievingly. </p><p>“Yeah, quaint and cute. Like this coffee shop.” Once again Patton giggled and Roman swore he was in love at that second.</p><p>“Anyway I’ve got to get home soon.” Patton said, checking his phone.</p><p>“Oh, shit. It’s so late. Would you like me to walk you there?” Roman asked sweetly.</p><p>Blushing, Patton accepted. They stood up and Patton took Roman’s arm like they were in a romance movie. </p><p>“I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Roman called over his shoulder.</p><p>“It was lovely to meet both of you.” Patton called as the door closed.</p><p>When they got outside Roman noticed Patton was shivering and took off his Varsity Jacket laying it over the smaller man’s shoulders. Once again both blushed. They continued without a word until they got to Patton’s house.</p><p>“This is my stop.” Patton smiled. The moonlight shone off his hair and he looked so cute in the Red Jacket. Roman was falling. Hard.</p><p>As Patton went to shrug off the jacket Roman waved his hand. “Come find me at school tomorrow, it’ll give me a chance to talk to you.”</p><p>Patton unlocked the door and just as Roman was leaving he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Running inside his cheeks were flushed, from the cold or from blushing he didn’t know and Roman walked with a hand on his cheek and a dazed look in his eyes. Patton slept with the red jacket that night and Roman dreamed of the blue jumper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Roman is a model student, I’m so glad to see that you’ve made such good friends already. Have you met Logan and Virgil?”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Patton nodded his head, remembering the couple from last night. </p><p>“Well then I am 100% sure you are in great hands, Roman can show you around the school, that won’t be a problem?” He turned to Roman.</p><p>“No sir, course not. Be happy to.”</p><p>“Good, Logan will be good for you, hardworking student and Virgil, well he’ll make sure you stay out of trouble. Roman might not be too good at that one?” He laughs along with Roman whose cheeks turn red.</p><p>“Alright, well I’ll let you two go, just need to finish up some stuff with Mrs. Heart about Patton’s enrollment. Don’t get into too much trouble.” He laughed as he waved the two boys off. </p><p>“Hey blue jumper.” Roman smirked flirtily as Patton and him walked away from the adults.</p><p>“Hey red jacket.” Patton was still smiling and his blush still hidden by his makeup.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you.” Roman grabbed his hand and kissed it, like one might do to a maiden.</p><p>“And you.” Patton returned with a curtsey, both letting out loud laughs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was written for a friend for her birthday! So Happy Birthday Izzy!! I'm finally releasing it, didn't know whether I should, sorry it's taken so long!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman doesn’t think he’s ever been this excited to go to school in his life, his morning was blur and his dreams were filled with the colour blue. His parents hadn’t seen him this eager to head to school in a long time and laughed fondly as he ran out the door, throwing a “See you tonight, love you.” over his shoulder as he ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes roamed around the school as he searched for the blue jumper before realising the time and sighing in disappointment, he might not even be here yet. Just then he saw a flash of a sandy brown, curly mop of hair and round glasses on top of a blue sweater tucked into a red varsity jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was standing next to a tall woman who Roman assumed was his mother and Mr. Sanders, their school’s principal. Roman walked over to the group, happily chatting and Patton gave him and a wave as he came over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Sanders smiled, “Oh do you already know Roman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton was shy when he spoke, a prominent blush hidden under a thin layer of foundation, lipstick and fancy eye makeup. His cheeks were dotted with white freckles over a light pink blush and the colour he applied to lips matched his cheeks. All-in-all, Roman though he looked adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We met the other night at the cafe when I was looking around town.” Patton ducked his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and thanks for the jacket.” He giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The principal looked between the two of them as Patton’s mum stood looking fondly at them as Roman looked down bashful and averted his eyes. “Uh, no problem. Good you weren’t cold.” He mentally face-palmed, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Sanders interrupted their awkward flirting, “Roman is a model student, I’m so glad to see that you’ve made such good friends already. Have you met Logan and Virgil?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” Patton nodded his head, remembering the couple from last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then I am 100% sure you are in great hands, Roman can show you around the school, that won’t be a problem?” He turned to Roman.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No sir, course not. Be happy to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, Logan will be good for you, hardworking student and Virgil, well he’ll make sure you stay out of trouble. Roman might not be too good at that one?” He laughs along with Roman whose cheeks turn red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well I’ll let you two go, just need to finish up some stuff with Mrs. Heart about Patton’s enrollment. Don’t get into too much trouble.” He laughed as he waved the two boys off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey blue jumper.” Roman smirked flirtily as Patton and him walked away from the adults.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey red jacket.” Patton was still smiling and his blush still hidden by his makeup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you.” Roman grabbed his hand and kissed it, like one might do to a maiden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you.” Patton returned with a curtsey, both letting out loud laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall I show you around school?” Roman offered an arm out to Patton which the smaller man happily took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, the jacket?” Roman started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton giggled, “It’s nice. I really like the boy who gave it to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scandalous,” Roman gasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not jealous are you?” Patton teases back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fall into a natural rhythm of teasing and bantering as the morning drags on, they only stop when Logan and Virgil walk over to them hand in hand. Logan shaking Patton’s hand and Virgil giving him a fist pump. He couldn’t help but laugh at how ‘in character’ those two seemed. But he didn’t mind, they were genuinely nice people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four boys sat around talking until the bell rang, Roman offering to walk Patton to homeroom. “It would be my pleasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded along, “Why thank you good sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrive outside homeroom, which they unfortunately didn’t share and Patton goes to take off the jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-uh, you can keep it on.” Roman rushes out. “If you want I mean, um you know. I mean you don’t have to, but you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words came out as a jumbled blur, his cheeks turning redder by the second, while Patton just snuggled further into the red piece of clothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Patton smiles at him, it’s so bright and wide that Roman hopes to be the cause of it everyday. The jacket falls below the edge of the blue jumper and he smooths his white skirt out before kissing Roman on the cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in science blue jumper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe red jacket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman walks off flustered and utterly enamoured with the boy full of energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arrives at homeroom just in the nick of time, sliding into his seat as the bell rings ignoring Virgil’s snickering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whipped,” he coughs out as Roman turns to glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr Knight, there will be no talking in my class. This is a classroom, not a party. Do I make myself clear?” The teacher calls out from the front of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Miss, sorry.” Roman sighs out. Of all the teachers in the school he had to get, the one who hated him was his homeroom teacher. Everyone else loved him, he sighed as he rested his head on the desk in front of him, not wanting to be called out for making too much noise lest he slammed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil and Roman walked out of homeroom, Roman already tired of school but happy to be seeing his ray of sunshine in science. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swears the clock ticked slowly on purpose during English, he was bored sitting and analysing poetry for the 4th time that week. Don’t get him wrong, English was his favourite subject, creative writing is what he did with his free time, but English was just so boring and he always did so badly in it. He absolutely hated sitting through the lessons. All he wanted was to write and he got this bull-, sorry baloney.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally the bell rang, letting him out of that jail cell and he almost ran to science and wow, he’d never thought he’d say those words. But then again, he also never thought he’d have a cute boy waiting for him in the classroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr Knight, what are the rules about running in the halls?” It seemed like Mr Sanders had come out of nowhere stepping into his path. He startled to a stop. “Good influence I said this morning. Come on Roman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ears went pink, “Sorry sir won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Mr Sanders smiled warmly at him in lieu of a dismissal. He nodded to the man before speed walking off to his next class. He was about to turn down the hall when he heard a voice crying in the bathrooms. Class could wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave comments on what you'd like to see next and if you liked the story. Check my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/profile">Updating Schedule</a> for when this will be update next</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short fic I wrote to cheer up a friend on Tumblr (@notveryglittery) that turned into me wanting to write a multi-chapter story.</p><p>Anyway please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, and don't copy this work onto other sites. My Tumblr is Lexi Lucacia, come bug me there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>